primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
Mac Rendell
Mac Rendell is one of the main characters of New World. He is a British ex-patriot, and has a girlfriend, Samantha Sedaris who was aware of Mac's job, but when she wanted to join, was killed by a Lycaenops. Bio Mac Rendell is a charming and cheeky British ex-patriot with a taste for danger and extensive knowledge of firearms. Raised in East-London council flats, Mac was a 19-year old delinquent with an uncertain future when Evan Cross offered him the opportunity to come to Vancouver and work at Cross Photonics. It's only after he's assigned to the Special Projects Group and faced with handling dinosaur incursions that Mac feels he's found his place in the world. ''Primeval: New World Original Timeline In the original timeline, Mac joined the army as he originally planned to get off the estate. At some point, he became a soldier for the Anomaly Research Centre. During an anomaly incursion, he went into the Tank - Cretaceous Forest Lake Anomaly into Cross Photonics circa 2006, where he tackles Evan Cross out of the way from an Albertosaurus that killed Brooke Cross, but was hit in the face by the Albertosaurus' snout, and shot the creature with an EMD, making it flee into the anomaly. He told Evan to put him back into the anomaly, but the anomaly closed before Evan could drag him through and Mac died of his wounds. He told Evan his name before passing away. (Truth) New Timeline In the new timeline, Evan decided to tell the family of Mac Rendell that he saved his life, only to find Mac's 19 year old self alive, realizing that the one that saved him was from the future. Mac accepted Evan's offer to be a security guard at Cross Photonics, which means Mac did not join the army. (Truth, ''Breakthrough) After chasing an Albertosaurus back through the anomaly to keep the timeline and have it kill Brooke, Mac doesn't want to have Evan die, and goes in and saves him, taking the place of the alternate Mac. (The Sound of Thunder (Part 2)) ''The New World He is first seen in a motorcycle, and does a reverse bunny hop before he and Evan Cross park. Then, Mac is promoted by Evan to Evan's Special Project Group. He then helps Toby Nance set up Magnetometers around Stanley Park. He drives Evan and Dylan to Drake, who is killed by a Utahraptor on their way. He then goes into Stanley Park, and finds the Pteranodon and Trevor. He helps Dylan and Evan knocked out the Pteranodon. After the raptor and pterosaur fight, he helps them hide the bodies into the freezer, and is led off into The Tank by Toby Nance. Sisiutl Mac has been working out in the Tank all night, and takes a break as Toby Nance activates the Anomaly Detection Computer. When an anomaly is detected near British Columbia Bay, he and Evan leave to investigate it, with mac bringing his dad's bolt-action rifle, but soon learns its useless when the anomaly is found underwater. He is then sent by Evan to get a boat and guard the anomaly. He throws in a boie. and guards the anomaly. When the Titanoboa is in the sewers, he starts his boat motor, to attract the snake, but evan at full blast it doesn't work. He gets closer to the sewers, and guns it to the anomaly, which closes before the snake can get thru. The anomaly reopens, but Mac can't start the boat. He get a drill, sets it so it runs without human action, and puts it in an orange box along with a few items, and throws it into the water, but it floats. He gets a heavy weight, and jumps into the water, and with the weight, he pushes the box down, where the Titanoboa swallows it, and goes back thru the anomaly seconds before it closes. Fear of Flying Toby Nance calls him to alert him of an anomaly at Spring River Airport, but says it might be difficult, because he has company. He is riding his motorcycle with his girlfriend, Samantha Sedaris. He brings her to the airport, where she sees the anomaly, and tells Evan Cross that she is good at using guns. There, she learns that Mac works with Evan to fight Anomalies. She frequently stops Mac from going into the anomaly, and in the end, the two kiss in front of it. He tries to go in it again, but is stopped by a beetle queen, who chases them behind the car, and eventually she and Samantha chase it into the airport, where they follow a worker who is dragged into a hangar by the beetle queen, who deposits her eggs in him. They attempt to flip it, but as she flies, Mac pulls the beetle queen down and knocks her out, and restrains her. He then grabs a makeshift pipe Evan and Dylan made right before it went into the anomaly and ties it. However, the queen breaks free, and Samantha shoots it back into the anomaly. They are safe. Angry Birds When Mac arrives at the Tank, he and Toby leave for the anomaly. On the way, Mac hits a Titanis walleri with his car, and finds the leg of the Lead Drug Dealer. He urges Toby to go home, but is convinced that Toby is able to go on. Mac parks his car, and gives Toby a tranquilizer, and then hops over the fence with Toby and went to the train yard. There, he appears and fires his whole magazine clip into a bird, and kills it due to drug overdose. Later, he goes with Evan and Dylan into the grow op, and helps trap the other bird into the grow op, where it passes out from the smoke. Mac later went back to the Tank. Undone Mac and Sam are taking a shower together, and gets a call from Evan of an anomaly alert, and goes out into the field. He meets Dylan at the university campus, and they listen to Kate's story of the Lycaenops attacking her. Evan orders Toby and mac to go into the front of the library, as Evan and Dylan go to the side. Mac goes up the stairs with Toby, and tells Evan about the Lycaenops behind him. Evan throws it down the stairs, and Mac tases it. As they transport it out of the campus, Toby explains to Mac about altering history, and then calls Sam to get a van to transport the Lycaenops back to the anomaly. Mac attempts to have Sam run over the Lycaenops, but his actions are stopped by Dylan. When he and Sam put the Lycaenops in the van, the Lycaenops urinates on him due to a side affect of the tranquilizer given by Dylan. Later, he and Toby talk to Kate about the attack. Mac begins to regret having Sam join the team. The anomaly opens back up, and they run, but it closes before they arrive. He is called by Sam, and tells her that the job is boring, but Sam has to leave as Bill realizes something is wrong. He calls, but she doesn't answer. He and Toby drive back to Cross Photonics, but he sees Sam's dead body. He is at first in denial of her death, before taking of the key on his neck and putting it into her hand. Mac gets a bolt-action rifle and goes out to kill the Lycaenops. He searches for it, but is called by Dylan to take a shower, and makes it way to the shower. He attempts to shower off the urine, but is attacked by the male Lycaenops. He grabs a fire extinguisher and slams it into it and throws it away, grabbing his rifle, and a new shirt, and following the creature. He runs into Evan and Dylan, and fires at the male Lycaenops, but is pushed by Evan and misses. They go into the Tank, and he searches the building, and clears it. When the male Lycaenops attemtps to revive his mate, Mac shoots the Lycaenops dead, and asks Evan what he's going to say to make it better, before putting his gun on the counter and walking away. Clean up on Aisle Three Mac arrives to a Canadian Tire Store on his bike, and asks Evan for his rifle, but when Evan says he doesn't have it, he asks for something else. Evan shows him a taser-tranquilizer hybrid he's been working on, and gives it to Mac to use. They go in and find a blood trail that leads to the anomaly. He and Evan see the feet of the security guard in the anomaly, and attempt to pull him out, but only pull the lower half of his body out of the anomaly. He and Dylan re-examine the blood trail, finding out multiple footprints of small bipedal animals. He is sent to guard the anomaly. He hears a Daemonosaurus in the shelves, and attempts to shoot it, and chases it around, only for the others to grab the rest of the guard into the anomaly to feed on. He continues to chase it, and fires a taser-dart hybrid at the generator, knocking out the power of half of the store. He chases it into an office, and fights the Daemonosaurus, and traps it into a crate. He then gets in hockey gear and helps find Evan and Dylan the makeshift nest. He attempts to shoot the Daemonosaurus alpha on Evans back, but is stopped by Dylan. He helps transport the alpha and the other pack member to go into the anomaly. He was at the store guarding the anomaly until 3 am. He is walking in the city with coffee with Dylan, and asks her if Evan's is going to get over Brooke's death. Babes in the Woods Mac goes into the Tank, and Toby, trying to cover up the anomaly opening at a Fatal Babes photoshoot cabin, is asked by toby to investigate the anomaly with just her and him. Mac disagrees, and learns of Tobys past history in the Fatal Babes. He drives with Toby, and helps evacuate Tobys friends. When an Ornitholestes appears, Natalie drives away with the van, but Toby and Mac get into the van just in time. Mac attempts to calm Natalie down, but is shocked when Toby tases Natalie to stop her. He tells Evan where they are, and waits for Natalie to recover from the taze. He is in shock when Toby mentions she and Natalie had sex, and tells Natalie about the anomalies. They walk towards the anomaly, when a bear appears, and they stick together. He tries to tase it, but is stopped by Toby. Toby, Natalie, and Mac raise their arms up, and the bear goes away with no repercutions. They get to the anomaly, and is worried about leaving Toby at the anomaly, but Mac runs to help chase the Ornitholestes into the anomaly. He warns Toby and Natalie about the Ornitholestes, and after they hang off the edge, Mac helps Natalie up. Mac agrees to drive Toby, and Dylan back to the Tank, and tells Toby he is downloading a Fatal Babe photo of Toby, and is chased off by Toby, and Natalie. Truth Mac goes to help Dylan, and Evan to deal with a Pachycephalosaurus, scaring it off when he arrives on his bike. He and Dylan chase it into a field and tranquilize it. He helps Ken transport the creature back into the anomaly. He is locked out of Cross Photonics, and is helped in by Ange and Dylan. He goes to find Evan, and is shocked by a door handle. He uses his taser to tase the door handle and short-circuit the wiring, and goes in, and is held briefly at gun point by Evan. He is brought into the freezer, where Evan tells Mac he saved him from the Albertosaurus, didn't save Brooke Cross, and died. Mac looks in a freezer capsule, and notices a body in there. He opens it up, and finds out it contains an alternate version of himself. Mac is freaked out, and knocks Evan over, and fights him briefly, as Evan is hallucinating the anomaly, as Evan drags Mac away. Mac attempts to tranquilize Evan, but Evan throws him against a wall and locks him in the freezer. Mac is eventually freed out by Toby, but Toby learns of his alternate self in the freezer. Mac and Toby then get out of the building. He looses trust in Evan and leaves him. Breakthrough Mac unexpectedly comes into the Tank, and he goes down to see his alternate self into the freezer with Toby again. When he learns of video of a Triceratops on the internet, he goes to get a fake Triceratops model, which he calls, "Spiky". Later, he and Toby pushed Spiky onto a forest, and the news crew find out the model, and reveal it to be a supposed fake. Later, he and Toby bring Spiky back into the Tank. He leaves when Evan, and Dylan arrive. The Inquisition When Henderson Hall's soldiers take over the Tank, they find Mac and arrest him, waking him up in his bed. At Hall's base, Evan convinces him to let Mac go, and Dylan accidentally finds Mac, and they infiltrate the Government Laboratory, where they find the gruesome remains of a cut open head of a Pachycephalosaurus and disembowled remains of an Ornitholestes. They continue going into the lab, until they are chased by military police, but hide and go into another part of the lab, discovering blood samples, bacteria, prehistoric life pickled in jars, and algae. However, as they leave, they are arrested by the military police, Mac punching one in the face, and then being tazed. He is set free after Evan agrees to work with Hall, along with his team. Later, they bury the frozen body of Mac's alternate self. The Sound of Thunder (Part 1) Mac, Toby, Evan, and Dylan investigated an anomaly on the Britannia Beach Mine. He and Dylan went upstairs and found the Brontoscorpio, and soon all four managed to push back the Brontoscorpio into the anomaly. However, Toby was stung by it, and Mac went with her, and stayed by her side in the hospital, and argued with Ange as she is making the wrong decisions. The Sound of Thunder (Part 2)'' He continues looking out for Toby, and after she recovers from the sting, Ken tells Mac to infiltrate the Britannia Beach Mine, now military covered, and not get caught. Ken gives in a Canadian army outfit, with the name tag "NELSON" on it, to keep his identity a secret. He appears, and finds Connor Temple, wearing the same jacket his alternate self wore. He asked Connor if he knew him, but Connor didn't know him, and told Mac that unless he is in an anomaly when the timeline is altered, you won't know what changed, and you continue on like you always have. He, Dylan, and Evan attempt to drive the truck containing the Albertosaurus back to the anomaly, but it escaped and attacked a gas station. Mac and Evan, armed with flamethrowers, chase the Albertosaurus back into the anomaly, and Mac quickly gets the flamethrower off, and gets a gun. They chase it back to the anomaly so that it can kill Brooke and not change the timeline. However, since no one will save Evan, Evan right now will be erased from the timeline, but Mac sacrafices himself and saves Evan in 2006, presumably being mortally wounded by the Albertosaurus and shooting it to go back into the anomaly. Mac presumably dies later from his wounds. Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline where Mac was not recurited by Evan at 19-years old, he joined the army. At some point, he became a soldier for the Anomaly Research Centre. He goes into an anomaly to 2006, where he knocked Evan out of the way of the Albertosaurus, but had the Albertosaurus snout slam its face into Mac, who flies into the wall, and shoots it with an EMD. He tries to tell Evan to bring him back to the anomaly, but the anomaly closed before he was returned. Mac whispers something into Evans ears, and dies. He was then frozen in the Tank to hide his body. Creatures Encountered *Albertosaurus *Pteranodon *Utahraptor *Titanoboa *Jurassic Beetle *Titanis walleri *Lycaenops *Daemonosaurus *Ornitholestes *Pachycephalosaurus Trivia *He is the second TV character that uses strong profanity. When the orange box doesn't sink, he yells out, "Shit!" *He is the third TV character to get another version of himself, other being Nick Cutter, and Matt Anderson. *He is the first main character in New World to die. Category:Primeval: New World Characters Category:Primeval: New World Category:Deceased Characters